


Tiger Balm

by Snakeeyee



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Joe Needs a Hug, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeeyee/pseuds/Snakeeyee
Summary: I'm no good at summaries.Joe runs out of tiger balm. It becomes a thing
Relationships: Joseph Chandler/Emerson Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Tiger Balm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Whitechapel fic
> 
> I hope you like it 🖤

Joes stomach dropped when he opened the tiger balm, only to find it empty. Him and Emerson had been in a rush that morning, and as such, he forgot that his pot was running low. He tried not to think about it, but as the seconds ticked by, the need for the simple routine pierced every thought. Without it, what would happen? What was that on his sleeve? He needed his balm. It's 13:47, he didn't like that number. He tried to do it without the balm but his hands felt weird. Someone stole a pencil, he knew he had 4 earlier.

"Alright?" He almost screamed when Miles' voice sounded in front of him. For a burley bloke, he was light on his feet when he wanted to be. He could only manage a nod, his eyes trained on the space where the missing pencil should be. It was 13:48 now, that's better. 

Was that a new pot of tiger balm?

He rushed to open it, and found it full. He didn't think twice before completing the routine that his mind craved. His mind quietened, and he noticed his hands had stopped shaking. When has they started?

He looked up to find Emerson sat patiently in the seat opposite. He was reading a case file, one leg propped over the other. Completely relaxed. Why was his chest moving so much when he breathed? Joe synchronised his breathing and realised he was feeling slightly light headed. 

He took a few minutes to fully come down, when he did, he realised Em was looking at him. A reassuring smile made all the embarrassment melt from his tense shoulders. His instinct told his to check for eyes who may see them so comfortable together. Someone closed the blinds. He looked back to Em and saw an amused grin which always demanded a smile in return. 

"Em," he said quietly, not quite willing to break the pleasant silence that comforted the room. He closed his eyes as he hugged Em's waist, his head pressed against his stomach. 

"What's made you all touchy, hey? You okay?" Em said from above him. In honestly, Joe had no idea why he needed this so much. He shrugged in reply, feeling no need to untangle himself from around the best person in his life, "Okay, Miles took Riley and Mansell out to chase a couple leads. Take your time." 

"Thank you," he whispered a while later, fully melted into Em after he started playing with Joe's hair. 

"What for?" Em replied quietly, crouching down so they could talk face to face. 

"Everything." 

It was 14:00, that's an even better than last time he checked.


End file.
